


You'll Forget Me

by JessicaDoom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Cheating, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaDoom/pseuds/JessicaDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reserved Scorpius has always sought comfort and acceptance in his boyfriend, Albus. But at some point, a person needs to have a bit of risk. A beautiful boy offers such danger. A danger he might even be willing to lose everything for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_the most amazing things can come from some terrible lies...._

Something like fear and desperation pumped restlessly through Scorpius' veins. He turned left – nothing but a portrait of a sleeping child. Right – the stairs he'd just come up. Behind him was the railing of the landing he was on. This left only one place to go. But the road ahead was nothing he remembered seeing before. It was dark, unlit except for the one torch hanging near him on the wall.

His breaths came quickly as he was panicked beyond reason. Scorpius didn't like being lost. It brought back the feelings of his worst memory. Thus, he usually avoided such situations. But Hogwarts was a large, labyrinthine place. He couldn't avoid losing his way no matter how hard he tried.

Since the way back held nothing but empty, door-less corridors, eventually the small and frail blonde took a step down the dark one ahead. His fingers had just gripped the base of the torch when he heard the eerie noise of the staircase shifting behind him. With a gasp, he looked back at the landing slowly shifting away from him. Too late to turn back now.

The breath he took in was meant to steady him as he stepped further down the unknown passage. But since he was so shaky, the desired effect failed.

His steps were timid as he trudged down the corridor. He could hear a soft rustling sound up ahead that almost caused him to stop. But he could just make out a soft glow of light around what he assumed to be a corner. He had to push away any bad speculations of what might lie ahead in order to make it there. Every fiber of his being hoped for it to be safe.

"Would you stay _still_ for one second?!"

For a moment, at the exclamation, Scorpius halted his steps. He peered around the turn in the corridor with a nervous frown. His brow quirked up at what he saw and he took a tentative step forward.

Scorpius must have made a small amount of noise because the other boy in the small room turned to look at him quickly. The cat he was attempting to catch made a hiss before scampering off under a bookcase. An extremely mature swear fell from the green-eyed boy's lips and he stood with resolve.

"S-sorry," Scorpius said softly, turning back towards the dark way he'd come.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Scorpius, right?" The other followed a few steps after him. "She's a stubborn, little priss. It's not your fault." He had his hand out with a kind smile. "Albus Potter. We share a dormitory room."

As an unspoken rule, most Ravenclaws had their heads so far into books, they were nearly antisocial. Most of the first years measured up to this quality. In the week they had been at school, none of them had been particularly keen to chum up to each other. Except for this boy. Albus Potter. Since the first night in their room, he'd been trying to draw everyone out of their shells.

From the beginning, Scorpius had been resisting. When in the room, he normally had the blue-laced bronze curtains drawn closed. But here with that kind hand extended towards him, he didn't have much of a choice. Meekly, the blonde grasped Albus' hand and shook limply.

"Bet you're lost, huh?" Albus questioned, noting the uneasy twitching of Scorpius' eyes. "This place is so...deceiving." His grin was wild as he described the castle. It was easy to tell how much it fascinated him. "But I know the way back to the common room."

This was the only reason Scorpius stayed. This boy was to be his savior. Without him, he could stay lost for hours more. "C-could you... could you show me?" he asked in nothing more than a whisper.

The bravery that shown in those emerald eyes was insurmountable to any other Ravenclaw's. He had a sense of adventure and the longing to be the hero that only a Gryffindor could possess. "I certainly could. Come along."

Before a protest could even be thought of, Albus had Scorpius by the hand. He was pulling him along behind him through the dark, empty corridors without even stopping to think of the way. That cat he had been trying to capture was not but ten strides behind them the whole way. Scorpius took this as a sign he could trust this Potter boy.

And trust him he did for the year to come. The two of them became inseparable. That night formed a bond between them no commonality ever could.

This is why it was no surprise the two of them ended up dating once they were old enough. They went anywhere and everywhere together. Often Scorpius reached for Albus' hand if he ever felt the danger of being lost again or of anything else. It only seemed natural that one day they would kiss. That they should step up their relationship to a more adult status. Their parents had already assumed by then, so why not just make it official?

Scorpius had never felt he needed anyone else. Albus felt safe. Plus, with every year of Quidditch that he played, he became more and more toned. That was something the young Malfoy could not deny his love for.

These were the things he thought over as he attempted to pluck up the courage to talk to his father. This weekend would be very worth it...if only he could be allowed to go.

With a deep breath, he raised a hand and knocked upon the door to his father's study. It swung open with an almost ominous creak, bidding him entry. "Fa..." He gently cleared his throat and took a step inside, pretending to be more sure. "Father?"

Draco merely gave a grunt to show he was listening. Papers littered the elegant woven rug, the man sitting smack in the middle of them. His brow was furrowed and his gaze left off somewhere in his mind. It was clear to tell when he was on a particularly difficult case. Ever since Scorpius could remember, his father had been a strategist for the Aurors. He was put in charge of tracking down the dark wizards and figuring out their next moves. And the times he sat on the floor in his priceless suit were the ones where he was in another zone altogether.

"Father, I know you're busy-"

A scoff sounded in Draco's throat, interrupting his son. "Oh, you have absolutely no idea."

Scorpius frowned, coming further into the room, careful not to step on any papers. "Father, I just have a quick question." As the elder man stayed silent, he became a little braver. Maybe he wasn't paying enough attention to deny him... "Tomorrow is Albus' birthday. And tonight he is having a few friends over to his house. You know...for a sleepover of sorts."

"Slumber parties are for seven-year-old girls..."

With a frustrated sigh, Scorpius snapped, "It's _not_ a slumber party. "Look, all I'm asking is if I can go, as well. Mr. Potter's fine with it, as long as you are. And he'll be there the entire time. So, could you please say 'yes'? I don't want to be late."

The look Draco gave him was that of utter annoyance. "Don't you _dare_ speak to me like that, Scorpius Hyperion." The younger blonde looked down in shame, barely peeking up at his father from beneath his thick lashes. This pathetic expression of guilt caused Draco to sigh and give in. "Fine. Go. Just don't tell your mother. She won't be as willing to say 'yes'."

There was no way Scorpius would even try to keep the grin off. He squealed happily, rushing forward through the papers towards his father. A couple of them crunched under his feet, eliciting a frustrated noise from Draco. But he went on unperturbed, circling his arms tightly around the elder's neck. "Thank you, Father!"

With a roll of his eyes, Draco pushed his son gently away. "Just no sneaking off to shag your boyfriend, Understood?"

Scorpius blushed deep before pulling back with a nod. "Yes, Father. See you tomorrow night." To avoid further embarrassment, he noted rushed out of the study and up to his bedroom.

IN no time, he was landing in the fireplace at number twelve Grimmauld Place. He took a step out, excited smile firmly in place. The sitting room he emerged into was decorated to the nines in traditional, cheesy birthday décor. He chuckled softly while surveying it and set his bag down on the floor.

"Scor, you made it." Albus leaned in the doorway, arms crossed as he analyzed. Behind his lips was an excitement dying to burst forward. The slight quirk of the corners of his mouth brought this to life for Scorpius. "I was entirely prepared for you to be absent."

Scorpius snorted, taking slow and measured steps towards his boyfriend. "Have you no faith?" He sidled up next to the other boy. While leaning against the wall, he looked Albus up and down bashfully. "You know, when Father is busy, he will do anything to get me out of his hair."

"That sounds like Malfoy." Albus' father, Harry, walked past the door with a devilish grin. He nodded courteously at Scorpius and said gently, "Glad you could make it. Al has been pacing all afternoon." He then continued on his path down the hall.

Albus' calm and cool demeanor was overshadowed by a little bit of a flustered blush to his cheeks. The blonde laughed delightedly before leaning up to kiss the taller and definitely more muscular green-eyed boy. "No matter how hard you try to be cool, your parents will always be there to embarrass you."

The way Albus turned on his heel sharply and exited the room with a new conversation made Scorpius wonder if he'd actually said anything. "So you're the first one here. But the others are all arriving together and should be here shortly." Scorpius frowned but followed, making sure he could hear every word. "Dad promised to leave us be while still being here to satisfy Mum. So we can goof off basically to our heart's content."

"And what exactly are we going to be doing tonight? Any plans?" The lack of actual structure was starting to worry him. Besides, who were these 'others'?

His brown raised, Albus turned back towards his boyfriend. "Eat junk food and sweets, play some wizard's chest." He shrugged. "No real plans, I suppose. Just...normal stuff."

"Oh...cool." Nervously, Scorpius ran his fingers through snarls at the back of his hair. Inside he was starting to worry more and more. Not being as forward as Albus, Scorpius had never really gone anywhere and just 'hung out'. Their dates usually consisted of studying or snuggling together on the common room couch. Now that he thought about it, he knew hardly any of Albus' friends. Not apart from his siblings and cousins Rose and Hugo. Some of the Quidditch team members he could remember meeting in passing, but no real faces or full names came to mind. So who else exactly was going to show up? And what type of people would they be?

He wasn't left wondering for long. The moment they reached the kitchen and started pulling out bottles of butterbeer, loud clammering came from the stairs. Sheepishly, Scorpius looked around the corner of the pantry. One after another, five boys came stumbling in to the room. They were all laughing and talking over one another – except for one. The one that caught his eye.

A soft blush came to his pale cheeks and he cautiously peeked a little less. But he still couldn't force himself to look away. It was like this boy had him under some sort of spell. Something about him was enthralling. He wasn't able to put his finger on exactly what, though. It could have been anything. His tall, thin frame with just the perfect muscular tone. The way his dark eyebrows sculpted into an arch while he stared at the others in slight amusement. Maybe even the loose, almost feminine braid cascading down his back. And it definitely could have been the air of expense and importance radiating in waves off of him.

"It's rude to stare," Albus said softly, breaking his stare and replacing it with utter embarrassment. He looked back down at the shelves of the pantry with a hard swallow. "Oh, don't look so pitiful." Albus smiled up at the fascinating boy and gave a gentle wave to the group. "He's part veela. His...natural charm gets a lot of people."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a stroke of luck! I finally found the lost chapters I've been looking for! One and a half for this fic and one for Most Nights, I Don't Know. I will get that other fix updated as soon as I can, but for now here's this! And the other half is promised to be steamy. So stay tuned! And comment!! It will give me the incentive I need!

Even though Albus' explanation made complete sense, Scorpius couldn't stop his eyes wandering. To force any unpure thoughts away, he averted his gaze to the other boys.

Albus fully stepped out, setting the bottles he held down on the table. "Scor, you now Hugo and James already." The blonde emerged as well and nodded in the direction of the boys he recognized. "The others are…the Seeker on the Ravenclaw team, Frank Longbottom." Al pointed to the slightly round boy with an untamed mop of shaggy, light brown hair. "My…I don't know, sort of adopted cousin, Teddy. He's a little old to be here, I suppose, but Louis insisted he come for…company's sake, apparently." A man with shocking blue hair and a kind face raised a hand in greeting. Which brought them to…. "And there's Louis. Yet another cousin from my overgrown family."

Through all the words, all Scorpius heard was the name. Louis. Beautiful, handsome, strong, and exotic. It hit him in a wave, one that caused him to take a soft step forward. His hand was extended towards the boy with the voluminous strawberry blonde hair. "So nice to meet you all. Scorpius Malfoy."

"Aw, c'mon, Al. Why'd you invite your sheltered mouse of a boyfriend?"

Scorpius dropped his unshaken had limply, frowning down at the floor. Oh, right. This was why he didn't hang out with Albus' friends. They always knew just the right things to say to make him resort back into his shell.

"Shove it, James. One, it's _my_ birthday. Two, I want my boyfriend here. Three, if you don't like it, you can go home." Albus shrugged, concluding that this was all he was going to say on the matter.

Albus always stuck up for Scorpius. He had a way of saying it, too, that made everyone else shut up. Not because they regretted what they'd said, though. It was more for the fact that they didn't want to mess with his intolerant defiance. The arguments and jabs weren't worth it.

"Well…it's nice to meet you, too, Mr. Malfoy," Teddy interjected into the silence. He stepped forward, encircling Scorpius in a large bear hug. "Really…you're all Al talks about…all the time."

"Th-thanks." Scorpius stiffened up in Teddy's gentle grip. He wasn't used to such affection. It actually scared him a little bit.

With a sophisticated chuckle and eye roll, Louis once more had the other blonde's attention. "This is entertaining and all," he said softly, his French accent making Scorpius' skin tingle, "but can we maybe do something else? I am beginning to grow bored. And once I reach that point, I am leaving." Though the words reeked of cockiness, Louis' tone somehow came off light and playful. Yet he was completely serious at the same time.

"Well, take a fucking butterbeer, almighty king, and go find something to do." His gaze hard, Albus took Scorpius' hand roughly and led them out of the kitchen. With the clinking of bottles came the footsteps of the others following. The smile on Albus' lips was completely satisfied. He really could get anything he wanted.

No one even dared to snicker at the decorations in the sitting room. Though they were corny and childish, some sort of vibe give off by the birthday honoree said the issue was no even to be mentioned. He didn't like them much, either. Really, what boy turning sixteen would?

"Fuck yeah, Dad bought a new chess set," James exclaimed the moment they entered the room. He plopped down on the floor with a wide grin. The way he ripped the box open was that of an excited child on Christmas. "Hugo, let's have that rematch."

With a roll of his eyes, the curly-haired boy – the youngest of them all – settled onto his knees across from his cousin. "You're only going to lose again, you know. I can't lose."

"It's true. Played him six times in a row once. Hugo had unbelievable skills," said Teddy, folding himself into an armchair.

Scorpius watched the debate with a dull, amused expression while sitting on the couch furthest away from the others. He'd popped open a bottle of butterbeer and was nursing it slowly. Parties weren't his scene. They actually made him feel incredibly awkward. Inadequate?

Besides, from over here, he could still see Louis. He stood in the corner, posture amazing even as he slouched with his hands in his pockets. It was almost mesmerizing. He couldn't help but to wonder how one could be so…cool. Was that something a person had to be born with?

Hugo finally gave in after a few pestering minutes. They then set up the board, Teddy settling in closer to watch. While Albus and Frank were in the middle of a heated debate over the national Quidditch teams versus the localized British/Irish league. Feeling it to be safe, Scorpius dazed off with his eyes in between the three different groupings.

He had no idea how much time had passed by the time he pulled out of his trance-like state. When he looked up fully, things were much the same as they had been. James and Hugo were still intensely working on their chess game. However, they seemed near the end as James was beat red out of frustration. The argument between Frank and Albus had progressed to a friendly wrestling scrap. In no time, they were rolling over the wizard's chess board, causing Hugo to sign dramatically as James yelled angrily.

And all throughout, Louis didn't move an inch. He stayed in his corner, arms crossed as he surveyed with an almost haughty sneer. Teddy was much the opposite – diving in to the match with an enjoyable grin. It was nearly difficult to tell that he was far older than the rest of them.

"Scorpius come help!" Albus yelled out of the mix. His unruly hair was displayed in many directions ad somehow he'd earned a split lip. None of this fazed him, though. He seemed that he couldn't be happier.

There was still no way Scorpius was going near them. "I…I'm good, Al. Thanks, though." He gave a tentative smile.

Albus paused for a moment before he was crushed against the floor.

The wrestling match was over not but a minute later. Teddy overpowered both muscled Quidditch players, sitting on them as they groaned to be let go. Which soon turned into shrieks of horror. "Merlin, Teddy! Did you just fart on me?" Albus yelled while pushing the blue-haired man off as he erupted into fits of laughter. "So not funny. Nasty." Al rolled his eyes, wiping the filth off of himself.

"Don't act so homo, Al. It's a fart, man," Frank said. His eyebrow was raised and he looked a bit exasperated. "You know, a normal guy thing. So chill. Seriously."

His face a mask of defiance, Albus flopped down on the couch beside his boyfriend. His arm extended out over Scorpius' shoulders in a way that dared Frank to say more. "Don't act so what?"

A simple roll of his eyes was all Frank gave in response.

The atmosphere in the room had switched from playful to awkward quickly. All seven boys sat in their respective places, staring in different directions. None were too sure what to say or do next.

Finally, Teddy cleared his throat and looked over to Louis. "Hey, so, Vicky was saying you were expelled from Beauxbatons. During the last week, right?" His grin was massive and taunting while he stared his brother-in-law down.

Louis wasn't the least bit bothered. He came a few steps closer, standing as straight as ever. "Yes, I was." The fact that he had seemed to have not even the least bit of an effect on him. He remained cool, calm, and collected.

For the first time probably in his entire life, Scorpius felt brave enough to speak out. He was terribly curious. "What…." He moistened his lips when Louis turned those sky-blue eyes his way, flustered for a moment. "What did you, uh…do?"

Louis smirked, lowering himself down onto the coffee table that separated the couple from the others.

Sighing, Albus snuggled a little closer to Scorpius. "You really don't want to know. It's vile. It would probably spoil your fragile mind." Al smiled, nuzzling in and kissing the blonde's left ear.

"You act like he's some sort of innocent, little child." A blush spread quickly across Scorpius' cheeks. He avoided looking at Louis – or anyone else, really. Usually, he loved the way Albus protected him. It was sweet and endearing. But this…. This was embarrassing. "Did you want to know, wittle Scorpius?"

Beside him, Albus bristled intensely. His fists clamped tight and his voice took on a dangerous tone. "I suggest you knock it off. Or you may end up with a little blood on your perfect, prissy face. Got it?"

"He was sleeping with one of his professors, okay? Now retract the claws and chill out." James had stood up, arms crossed and glaring the feuding cousins down. Though he had just been childish a few minutes before, he was trying to act his age now.

It didn't even matter, though. No matter who had said it, Scorpius still would have reacted the same. His jaw dropped in utter shock and he couldn't help but to let out a soft, "What?" It was just something completely unheard of. "Why?"

When Louis chuckled, it felt like ice water was running down Scorpius' back. The French boy crossed one leg over the other delicately. And when he spoke, his voice was cold silk. Because I wanted to. Because I enjoyed the sensations I experienced. Why else does anyone do anything they shouldn't?" His gazes darted momentarily back to meet Albus'. "I'm sure they're the same reasons you two sleep together, no?"

This time, Albus tensed out of embarrassment over anger. He held Scorpius a little looser as he scrambled for something to say. Some answer that he felt comfortable with. Through his hemming and hawing, however, Louis caught the general picture.

"Except…you do not _faire l'amour_." He grinned lasciviously. "Do you?"

"What we do in our intimate, private lives is none of your damn business." In indignation, Albus had risen to his feet. He couldn't bear to get out another word. Too many emotions were trying to take over, but in the end they caused him to run. Before he left, he managed a dignified scoff that kept his masculinity intact.

Like there was an invisible string between them, Scorpius was not long in following. He didn't even bother a look back at anyone, too ashamed to meet anyone's gaze.

"A-Al…?" he asked quietly when they'd gone a way down the hall. They were now at the staircase and had the choice of whether or not to climb. "Al, are you alright?"

"I honestly can't _stand_ Louis," Albus seethed. His face had returned to its normal hue now. The only indication that he was even upset was the way he hissed every breath. "I only asked him to come because Mum wanted it. She said he could use some…positive friends. Even she knows he's fucked up, you know?" Slowly he sank down onto the bottom stair with a soft exhalation. "But he just has this way of completely unnerving me. I mean…what give him the _right_ to question our personal lives?"

Al looked up with half a smile. He extended a hand towards Scorpius, pulling him closer by the front of his jeans. "He upset you, too, didn't he? You're pale, I know, but you look somehow…even more flushed."

His gaze deep, Scorpius stumbled forward. He ended up tripping over his feet, blonde hair coming untucked from behind his ears. It fell into his face and made him look adorable as he fell into Albus' lap. To complete the look, he bit his lip, looking up at his boyfriend in a way that would completely drive him crazy.

The motives behind this look were not intended to seam irresistible, though. It was only an attempt at clearing what had just happened from his mind. Louis' face was floating through his mind. The way he smiled – like everything he said or did had a secret motive. And, most of all, everything he had just been saying.

He was everything Scorpius wasn't. Everything he never would wish to be. And yet….

A gasp passed the young Malfoy's lips. A sensation he wasn't used to (and not sure if he liked) caused his mind to clear a bit. He looked down at where Albus' lap connected to his rear end. "Uh, s-sorry…." Al laughed nervously, shifting uncomfortably. "That look you just gave me…. Merlin, that was quite sexy. Guess you just got me a bit bothered. You have that effect on me, you know." He gave a sultry sort of wink.

All of this merely caused Scorpius to shrink into himself. Again, what Louis had said returned to him. He knew just enough French to understand. "Are you upset that we don't…make love?" he asked gingerly.

This was a topic they hardly touched base on. Both being adolescent boys, they of course became excited from time to time. Snogging and cuddling sometimes became serious. Erections were inevitable. But anytime Albus had tried to approach it, Scorpius shut down. He just…wasn't comfortable with that yet. Soon, though…. Soon he would have to be.

Albus seemed to think soon had already come. Especially with Scorpius actually initiating it. "A little…maybe. I mean, it's been, what…? Nineteen months on the twenty-fifth? Two years on Christmas, right? I feel like I've been with you for longer, but I suppose that's because I love you that much.

"So, yeah. I suppose it bothers me just a bit. Not because I want to rush you or anything, Scor. Just…. I really wish I could express how deep my feelings are for you." Albus showed his teeth in an endearing grip. He had shifted a bit so as not to nudge Scorpius with his semi.

These gestures did nothing to stop the other boy from keeping cringed up, though. "Okay, well…." Al did have a point. They _did_ love each other a fair deal. And it had probably been long enough that they should be thinking about this. "What if, um…. What if we make it your…your birthday present?"

For a moment, Albus only stared at Scorpius. He was extremely struck by the sudden change of direction. Scorpius had gone from shy and scared to extremely willing. He didn't really know what to do with that. "My birthday present? Are you- I mean, you're sure that you would like to do that? I'm not going to force you or anything." He let out a stifled chuckle. "But baby, I think I would like that." Al pressed his lips gently to Scorpius' temple. He whispered, attempting to calm the shaky breaths the blonde was taking. "I promise I'll be gentle. I won't hurt you."

"N-not now, though," Scorpius stuttered quickly. He stood, tucking his chin-length hair back behind his ears. Composing himself. "You have your, uh…party to get to. I'll go make some snacks. Or…or dinner, maybe." It was unspoken, but they both knew he just needed to be alone for now. He did better when he wasn't part of the group.

The dopey grin remained plastered to Albus' lips. He followed Scorpius to the stairs leading down while adjusting himself to hide the erection. "Okay, but don't take too long. I invited you to be a part of my birthday. Not to be my house elf." They kissed softly, then parted with Al giving his boyfriend a sentimental shoulder squeeze.

Scorpius had a lot to think about as he descended onto the ground floor. With every step, every heartbeat, he started to regret what he had just said. He was scared out of his wits. Scared of the pain, the experience, and even of the commitment this would take. Once they gave each other this last bit that was all that was left. He wasn't sure if there would be any turning back after that.

He gripped the railing down to the kitchen like it would save him from every problem he had. But it didn't even do a single thing to calm his racing heart. The instant he stepped down onto the hard, cement floor, his knees buckled underneath him. He sunk down to the bottom step, head dropping heavily into his hands. He could just imagine how the pain, discomfort, and inadequacy he would feel after they had done the deed. It made him nearly physically sick.

"Do you need a sip of water or something?" Mr. Potter knelt down before Scorpius, feeling his forehead with the back of his hand. "You're a little warm and sort of- Well, paler than I think is normal."

With a small shake of his head, Scorpius shifted away from him. "No, no…I'm fine, sir. I just came down to make the other boys something to eat. Go a little dizzy." He stood and stepped around the man towards the pantry.

A frown spread over Harry's face. He stepped back to where he had been heating oil. "I was working on some fish and chips. So you can go back to the rest, if you'd like."

The look Scorpius gave was drenched with hesitation. He slowly shut the door, eyes wide and shining with tears.

"Or…or you could stay and help me. How does that sound?" Harry held out a knife, handle side out, to Scorpius. He could tell that the boy needed some time away from the boys.

"I don't cook," Scorpius muttered, fidgeting with his hair again. "I…I don't know how. My family has house elves."

Harry flipped the knife around, brow raised teasingly. "Well, we'll just have to teach you a few things, hm?" He pushed the bowl of batter closer to Scorpius. "Come here; you can dip the fish."

Bonding moments like this never happened with Draco. A quirk of Scorpius' lips showed this rather plainly. He stepped closer inch-by-inch. "Thanks," he said and pulled the liquid to him.

For a while, the two worked in complete silence. But for some reason, Harry couldn't stop the river of questions aching to come out. "So…how do your parents feel about your dating my son?" he asked quietly, so as not to spook the boy. It was something he'd been curious about for a while.

"It is not something we really speak about," Scorpius replied mechanically. It was the answer he had been giving for the last almost two years. And it was actually very true. Apart from the subtle digs every now and then, they really never said much about Scorpius' sexual preference. In fact, his mother never said anything. That was the Pureblood way. "But I'm pretty sure Father is embarrassed of me. And Mother…. I don't know, I suppose she's just happy I have one friend. Not sure she'd ever tell me how she really feels. My family is much too concerned with image."

As the fish began to sizzle and crisp, Harry leaned against the counter and smiled fondly down at Scorpius. "Well, we're happy to have you around. Mrs. Potter appreciates how happy you make Albus. So do I. You keep him grounded."

A proud, bashful blush spread from Scorpius' scalp to his neck. "Thanks."

Something about Mr. Potter's reassurances calmed the boy's fears. He was starting to feel a little better about his offering to Albus. They really did need each other. Al just as much as – maybe more than – himself.

He did, however, still have a few reservations. "Mr. Potter?" What he was about to ask did nothing to relieve the red in his face. "Um…." When Harry met his gaze, Scorpius looked away quickly. "When do you think- Or, uh…when is it…. When is it the right way to have- What is the right moment to make…love to the…the one you're with…?" As he struggled with his words, his voice faded out considerably. The last few words were nothing more than a scared whisper.

Harrry couldn't say that he was altogether comfortable, either. He hadn't even had this sort of talk with his own children. Ginny had taken care of all that so far. But since he was sure Malfoy senior would never be willing to approach such a subject, he pushed back those hesitant feelings. "I take it…you and Albus have not taken that step quite yet. …Right?" A meek nod from Scorpius affirmed this. "But you are thinking about it?" Another nod. "Well…all I can say is – you need to be completely ready before you do."

"But I don't know when that's supposed to be," Scorpius said, all in a panic. "There are moments when I think I am, but then I get extremely scared of the whole idea. I love Albus, I really do. But how do you decide if you love a person _that much_?"

Sighing, Harry waved his wand at the remaining food left to cook. It continued to prepare itself as the man laid a kind hand and his gentle green eyes on the boy. Gripping his shoulder fondly, he said with a measured tone. "This isn't something you should rush, Scorpius. But, I want you to know that with the right person, sex can be a beautiful thing. If you truly love someone, then it is the most precious thing. If you truly love someone, then it is the most precious thing you can share with them. And being ready for that isn't something you can plainly pinpoint. It depends on _you_. Understand?"

Still unsure, Scorpius nodded a bit. "Okay…thanks."

"It's really no problem at all." All of the finished food piled up onto a tray. It also contained a stack of plates, silverware, and condiments. "Now, why don't you go back to Al's party. Bring those rowdy boys some dinner, hm?"

Scorpius giggled softly, taking the tray as carefully as he could. There was a lighter spring to his step as he left the kitchen. A smile even spread his lips. He didn't feel quite so pressured now. Maybe he really was ready….


End file.
